JACK FROST!
by TotalAlaskan
Summary: Randomness. Jack decides to have a little more fun during a sleepover with the other Guardians. Please read and review if you like it!


**A/N Hey! I know that I haven't updated anything in awhile but I just got my computer fixed. So hopefully I can get my stories updated soon.**

**I wrote this one a while ago on my phone. Don't know how good it is but, hehe I cracked up while writing it (okay, well it was like three in the morning and I get kinda crazy when I'm tired... yeah)**

**Well I hope you enjoy it!**

"Ya really don't know the meaning of the word?"  
>North shook his head with a shrug, "Apparently, not." Too bad Bunny didn't notice the wink that the big man shot at a certain white haired prankster.<br>"Awesome means-"  
>"JACK FROST!"<br>"Wha-? No, mate it doesn't mean you," Bunny replied as the other four silently giggled, "As ah was saying, it means really impressive."  
>"Oh, I see! Thank you, Bunny!" Poor Bunny got a crushing hug from North.<br>"Ach! Oi, North, put me down, mate!"  
>Tooth giggled, "Oh, come on Bunny! Everyone knows you really like-"<br>"JACK FROST!"  
>North dropped Bunny as the Pooka made a confused face. "What the heck are ya talking about, mate?"<br>Jack just shrugged.

A few minutes later found the Guardians in the rarely used television room. They were looking at the movies on a large book shelf, occasionally pulling a case out of the neatly organized rows as they tried to decide what to watch.  
>When they had each picked out a few movies each they tried to choose among them. They went around the circle showing each other their choices. It was, at the moment, Sandy's turn. He held up a movie about evil ghosts or something like that.<br>"Eh, good choice Sandy. But that movie ain't anywhere near as brutal as-"  
>"JACK FROST!"<br>"Ugh..." Sandy silently erupted into a fit of giggles and didn't recover for a good five minutes.

The Guardians (Tooth) had finally decided upon a movie and had just put 'Daddy Day Care' in, much to the males' chagrin.  
>North requested for a few yetis to bring dinner and dessert to them, and soon after, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack were surrounded by tables covered in platters of food. The movie was paused at the moment as the Guardians stuffed their plates with the goodies around them.<br>When they finished, they set their trays of food on their laps and dug in.  
>Too bad for Tooth for she was surrounded by men and everyone knows that men aren't ones to eat their actual meal before desert so of course they started on the treats first.<br>"Mmm. This carrot cake is almost as good as-" Bunny began, but of course he was cut off...again.  
>"JACK FROST!"<br>"What?"  
>"What?" Jack questioned in reply acting innocently confused.<p>

"Aww, that was cute!" Tooth cooed once the movie was over .  
>"Eh, it was a little funny..." Bunny grumbled.<br>North and Sandy suppressed a chuckle knowing that Bunny had actually enjoyed it and North replied, "But not as funny or cute as-"  
>"JACK FROST!"<br>"Would ya stop that already?!"

That night the four visiting Guardians decided that they'd all spend the night at Santoff Clausen. But Tooth was NOT going to let them go to sleep without brushing their teeth, especially not after they ate all those sweets!  
>And right now, she was livid.<br>(Note to self NEVER -EVER- question Tooth when she says to go brush and floss your teeth)  
>"Why must you brush and floss?! I'll tell you why! Brushing and flossing with protect your teeth from CAVITIES! That's almost as important as-as-"<br>"JACK FROST!"  
>"Jack!" Let's just say that Tooth was NOT happy with Jack's interruption.<p>

The Guardians had all brushed and Jack and North had put on their pajamas. Now they just sat together in front of the big fire. They were all talking and laughing together joyfully. Sandy -who was wearing his normal attire plus a golden sand-nightcap- brought up his favorite animal, cats because they were relatively quiet (most of the time), which prompted the others to tell theirs as well.  
>When it was North's turn, his fellow Guardians were a bit surprised by his answer, "Puppies are not my favorite, but they are sweet, lovable, and cuddly like-"<br>"JACK FROST!"  
>"Shut it, Frostbite!"<p>

It was dark at the North Pole. Each and every Guardian, yeti, and elf were heading to their rooms.  
>"Today was good day," North proclaimed as they each reached their separate rooms which where conveniently located close together.<br>"Yeah, it was pretty awesome!" Tooth agreed.  
>Sandy nodded his agreement, trying to cover his tired yawn while Bunny reluctantly replied under his breath.<br>"What was that, Kangaroo? I couldn't hear you," Jack smirked (though he actually had heard him).  
>"Ugh," Bunny groaned, "I said, 'Yeah, today was fun'..."<br>"Like JACK FROST!"  
>"Stop that already!"<br>All of the Guardians mentally smiled as they each thought, 'Yes, like Jack Frost.'

**A/N Sorry for the sad lack of Sandy-ness! But this story would be a bit too hard to add much more of Sandy in there (despite how much I REALLY wanted and wished to!)**  
><strong>Anyway, I hope the Guardians were in character and I didn't mess them up too badly! (Shame on me if I did...).<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed it and found it at least a little humorous! Rate, review, and maybe even favorite!<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you think about my story. And truthfully tell me what you think should be fixed. Feel free to leave tips on improvement.<strong>


End file.
